Other Forms Of Entertainment
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Vampire Ianto: Jack and Ianto amuse themselves without watching television...


**Title:** Other Forms of Entertainment  
**Fandom:** Torchwood  
**Rating:** FRAO  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto.  
**Summary:** Jack and Ianto amuse themselves without watching television...  
**Author's note:** This is AU and set in my Vampire!Ianto 'verse.

x

Ianto took Jack by the hand, leading him away from the living room into the bedroom. "We've had a television for decades and you still act like it's the most fascinating thing ever," he murmured, lowering the lights and kicking the door closed behind them.

Jack chuckled and unfastened his shirt, slowly revealing flashes of skin and purposely tempting the other man. "We haven't always had as many channels," he pointed out, finally pulling his shirt off and allowing it to fall to the ground, pooling in a pile at his feet.

When the Captain reached for his belt, Ianto's hands flew out and stopped him. "Let me," Ianto whispered, leaning closer and pressing a kiss just below Jack's earlobe.

Able fingers made quick work of the belt and zip on Jack's trousers and it wasn't long before the Welshman was pushing them to the ground and indicating for Jack to step out of them.

Gracefully, Ianto fell to his knees and, with an ease born of decades together, leant forward, taking all of Jack's half hard length in his mouth.

The younger man moaned and ran his fingers through Ianto's hair as his skilled mouth worked him to full hardness. Ianto ran his tongue along the underside of Jack's cock, up to the head and swirling the pre-come around. He loved the way Jack tasted on his tongue; even after all the time that had passed, he had never gotten bored of the taste.

Ianto pulled away and looked up at Jack with wide silver eyes. "Yes?" he purred, leaning forward and licking the other man's head once more, never breaking the eye contact.

Jack gasped in pleasure and his eyes flickered closed for a moment, before they opened again, brilliant blue orbs looking at him intently. "I want you to fuck me," he stated, his voice firm and clear.

The other man groaned and got to his feet, kissing Jack softly and letting the other man taste himself on his tongue. "Get on the bed," he whispered, tugging Jack's lower lip with his teeth.

He flashed Ianto a brilliant smile and quickly clambered on the large four-poster bed in the middle of the room. "How do you want me?" he asked, unable to resist putting a sultry tone in his voice.

Ianto laughed and quickly shed himself of his own clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor next to Jack's before climbing onto the bed. "On your back," he murmured, crawling up the Captain's body. "I want to see your face when you come," he added, licking up Jack's chest from his navel to his neck before kissing him on the lips.

Jack groaned at Ianto's words and slid his hands around the other man's body, dragging him closer and closing his eyes at the gorgeous friction he felt on his cock.

"Less talk, more fucking," he instructed, blindly reaching over and pulling a small drawer open.

Chuckling to himself, Ianto ran his hand down Jack's arm, taking the lube from him and squeezing some onto his fingers. Never breaking the kiss, he reached between them and brushed the backs of his fingers against Jack's weeping erection, drawing another moan from him before moving them back and circling his entrance.

"For fucks sake, Ianto!" Jack growled when Ianto slowly slid a finger inside him. "I'm not a china doll. I won't break. If you're going to fuck me, get on with it already. Otherwise I'll do it myself!"

Ianto chuckled and quickly pressed another finger inside him. "You are the pushiest bottom I've ever met," he stated, brushing against Jack's prostate.

Jack groaned and arched his back in pleasure. "Screw the preparation," he growled, reaching down and pulling Ianto's fingers from his body, trying to not whimper at the loss. "I want your _cock _in me. Not just your hand."

The older man rolled his eyes and kissed Jack. "Yes, Sir," he retorted sarcastically, squeezing lube into the palm of his hand and coating himself from root to tip, moaning as he touched himself.

"I could just sit here and watch you do that all night," Jack murmured, propping himself up on his elbows and staring at Ianto, licking his lips appreciatively.

Ianto chuckled and leant forward, pressing Jack bed against the bed. "You have done," he whispered, biting lightly on Jack's neck, hard enough to pleasure but soft enough to not break the skin. "On several occasions… and in several different locations if memory serves me correctly."

Jack smirked and pulled him closer. "Fuck me, Ianto," he breathed, looking into the other man's eyes, which were still silver with lust.

He aligned himself with Jack's entrance before sliding in completely, never breaking the eye contact Jack had established. Jack moaned at the intrusion into his under prepared body, but Ianto didn't stop. He knew that Jack could take almost anything.

Only when he was seated fully did Ianto stop and pause, looking down at Jack. His eyes were screwed closed and he breathed in unnecessary oxygen. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Jack drew in one more breath before his chest went still again and he opened his eyes, looking up Ianto, his blue eyes shining even brighter than they had before. "I'd be better if you got a move on and fucked me," Jack growled, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

Ianto echoed Jack's groan and began moving in earnest, pulling out almost completely before roughly pushing back in. Being with Jack for over half a century had taught Ianto the exact angle to aim his hips to make Jack beg for more.

He tilted his hips subtly, grinning when he felt Jack's internal muscles tighten around him as Ianto's cock gloriously tortured his prostate. "Fuck, Ianto…" he moaned, throwing his head back against the pillows.

Ianto grinned and leant down, running his tongue up the vein in the right side of Jack's neck. His canine teeth, already longer than normal from the lust surging through his body, increased in length slightly before he sank them into Jack's neck.

The coppery taste of blood on his tongue made Ianto even harder and, as always, he could feel Jack's pleasure coursing through his entire being as he fed from him.

As he drank, Ianto reached between their bodies and began pumping Jack's cock in time with his thrusts, which never stilled or lost their rhythm.

Above him, he heard Jack chanting his name and knew he was getting close. He increased the speed of his thrusts and his hand. Pulling back and licking the wound, he looked up at Jack's face, just as the other man came with a cry, spilling his seed all over their stomachs.

The look of rapture on Jack's face and the feeling of his muscles tightening around his cock, made Ianto's control come loose and he thrust hard into Jack's body, coming with a loud cry of the other vampire's name.

Jack groaned in protest when Ianto slipped from his body and fell onto the bed next to him.

"As much as I would love to, I can't stay in you forever, Jack." Ianto pressed a kiss to Jack's sweaty chest before yawning widely.

"How do you know?" Jack countered. "Have you ever tried?"

Ianto yawned and was about to reply when they heard a bang on the wall and an annoyed voice shout. "Will you two keep it down in there? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"You don't need sleep, Owen!" Jack shouted back at him.

His mate laughed and rolled his eyes. "You could always join us," he replied, his voice at a conversational level; Jack and Owen still didn't seem to fully grasp the concept of their supernatural hearing, meaning they didn't have to shout at each other.

Ianto's childe snorted with laughter and he could almost see Owen shaking his head, before he replied, "I'd rather stake myself."

The End


End file.
